Dewi Bulan dan Si Pengamat
by ulil.olala
Summary: Sekarang, Neville tahu pasti, jika dewi bulan yang selalu diamatinya dari jauh itu akan pergi meninggalkannya, bersamaan dengan derai hujan musim panas bulan Juli.


Dewi Bulan dan Si Pengamat

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclaimer: ©J. K. Rowling

Rated: K+

.

.

.

Summary: Sekarang, Neville tahu pasti, jika dewi bulan yang selalu diamatinya dari jauh itu akan pergi meninggalkannya, bersamaan dengan derai hujan musim panas bulan Juli.

.

.

.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya di kereta pada musim panas tahun kelimanya, Neville Longbottom tidak punya kertertarikan khusus pada gadis Ravenclaw itu.

Secercah rasa takut muncul di hatinya malahan. Gadis itu sangat mencolok dengan rambut pirang panjang kotornya, anting-anting anehnya, dan tingkah laku yang terbilang unik dan nyentriknya.

Ketika pada akhirnya dia malah harus duduk satu kompartemen dengan gadis nyentrik itu, Neville hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan duduk di kursi kompartemen dengan pasrah. Dan ketika Ginny Weasley mengenalkannya pada gadis itu, Neville tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Yang Neville tahu sekarang adalah bahwa gadis itu bernama Luna Lovegood.

Luna. Luna berarti dewi bulan bangsa Romawi kuno. Luna berarti secercah cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya malam.

Sebuah nama yang indah menurut Neville pribadi. Tetapi, Neville selalu bertanya-tanya—apakah benar, bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini memiliki daya tarik yang sama besarnya dengan bulan yang bersinar di langit atas? Untuk saat ini, Neville tak tahu.

.

Neville terus mengitung hari-hari yang telah dilewatinya semenjak bertemu dengan dewi bulan gila dari asrama Ravenclaw tersebut.

Sesekali, Neville memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan—kemudian mengeryitkan dahinya. Luna selalu tampak sendiri. Pandangannya selalu kosong dan tidak manusiawi. Terkadang gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya—seolah-olah sedang mengusir segerombolan lalat yang tak kasat mata. Dan, gadis itu selalu membawa beberapa benda aneh—yang bahkan Neville sendiri tidak ingin tahu apa gerangan nama benda-benda itu.

Dan sesekali, gadis itu memergoki Neville sedang mengamatinya. Pipi Neville selalu bersemu merah, kemudian dia segera menundukan kepalanya. Namun, Neville selalu mendapati gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Dan Neville hanya membalas senyumnya dan segera pergi.

Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang seperti rutinitas kerja yang biasa para muggle lakukan di pagi hari. Neville tak pernah menyadari secara pasti, bahwa dia semakin penasaran dengan gadis bernama Luna tersebut.

.

Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, memperhatikan gadis bernama Luna Lovegood, menjadi salah satu hobi terselubung Neville Longbottom.

Terkadang, Neville memperhatikan gadis itu sedang memberi makan para hewan-hewan fantastis milik Hagrid—ketika dirinya sedang merawat _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ miliknya. Terkadang, Neville mendapati gadis itu sedang membaca di bawah pohon di dekat danau hitam. Terkadang, Neville _juga_ mendapati gadis itu sedang menggantung sulur-sulur aneh di dekat pintu utama kastil, atau menggelitiki cumi-cumi raksasa yang sedang berjemur di tepi danau hitam. Banyak sekali kegiatan-kegiatan aneh Luna yang sudah Neville hafal sekarang.

.

Neville agak terkejut ketika mendapati Luna Lovegood ikut juga dalam pelajaran pertahanan ilmu hitam yang diadakan Harry Potter.

Ketika dia mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya, pikirannya tidak fokus. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana kemampuan sihir dewi bulan yang selama ini diamatinya. Untuk itulah, selain karena faktor kepayahannya—Neville dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Harry selama beberapa kali.

Neville merasa, sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya kala itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang. Luna Lovegood sedang menontonnya berduel dengan Harry.

Pipi Neville memanas. Segera saja Neville memfokuskan pikirannya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah karena kalah dalam mantra sederhana melawan temannya, di depan Luna Lovegood.

Maka pada akhirnya, Neville berhasil. Dia berteriak kegirangan. Netranya mencari-cari sosok gadis yang selama ini selalu diamatinya itu.

Luna tersenyum padanya karena keberhasilannya. Saat itulah, Neville balas tersenyum padanya, sembari menghiraukan sebuah gemuruh kecil di dalam dadanya.

.

Neville sangat menikmati pertemuan-pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore kedepannya. Dia menikmati kemajuan pesatnya dalam melafalkan mantra. Dia menikmati ketika orang-orang bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilannya. Dia menikmati cengiran bangga Harry. Tetapi yang paling dia nikmati adalah senyuman yang selalu diberikan Luna padanya, jika dirinya berhasil melakukan mantra yang diajari Harry.

Neville selalu balas tersenyum pada Luna. Tetapi Neville juga selalu mengabaikan gemuruh di dalam dadanya setiap kali Luna tersenyum padanya.

Neville masih sering memperhatikan gadis itu, setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Rasa penasaran terhadap gadis itu, secara perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rasa kagum.

Neville kagum pada ketabahan gadis itu. Dia mengagumi bagaimana Luna yang selalu tampak begitu sabar, ketika semua teman-teman sekelasnya menjauhinya. Neville juga kagum pada jalan pikiran Luna yang begitu ajaib.

Terkadang, Neville ingin menghampiri gadis itu, dan mengajaknya berteman—sama seperti Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender, dan Parvati. Tetapi, Neville terlalu malu dan takut.

Neville bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya bisa masuk asrama Gryffindor. Dia terlalu canggung, penakut, dan pemalu. Tidak seperti Luna yang terlihat aneh di luar, tetapi kuat di dalam. Neville selalu takut jika dirinya telah mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya, karena sifat-sifatnya sekarang.

.

Waktu terus berjalan di sepanjang tahun ajaran kelima Neville. Semakin hari, Neville semakin merasakan kedekatan yang nyata antara dirinya dan Luna.

Neville mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ketika Luna menenangkannya ketika dirinya panik saat OWL hampir tiba. Kata-kata Luna menentramkannya, membuat hati Neville tenang.

Neville secara perlahan-lahan mengerti dengan jelas kenapa Luna dinamai sama dengan dewi bulan bangsa romawi. Luna selalu menerangi orang-orang disekitarnya dengan harapan, sama seperti Dewi Luna yang selalu menerangi malam, sehingga orang-orang tidak takut lagi.

Sekali lagi Neville tersenyum pada Luna. Dan mereka duduk bersisian di menara astronomi, menikmati semilir angin yang mengenai pipi mereka masing-masing, sembari membicarakan banyak hal.

Entah kenapa, Neville merasa dia benar sudah menceritakan kepanikannya tadi pada Luna.

.

.

.

Ketika dirinya memasuki tahun ajaran berikutnya, Neville tahu pasti bahwa dirinya telah benar-benar tertarik pada gadis itu.

Neville tidak benar benar yakin bahwa dirinya menyukai, menyayangi—atau apapun itu namanya—pada gadis itu.

Neville merasakan sekelumit perasaan tak menentu yang mengusik dan menyiksanya ketika mengetahui Luna tidak bersamanya kala duel maut dengan para pengikut dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut, akhir tahun ajaran sebelumnya di Kementrian Sihir lalu. Neville merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika para pelahap maut mulai menembakan kutukan tak termaafkan. Neville tidak takut jika dirinya terbunuh. Yang benar-benar Neville takutkan adalah jika teman-temannya terluka. Dan Neville paling mengkhawatirkan Luna saat itu.

Sekarang Neville sedang duduk di salah satu kompartemen bersama Harry dan Luna.

Neville senang memperhatikan Luna yang terlihat konyol memakai kacamata anehnya. Dia senang melihat segala tingkah aneh bin ajaib yang selalu dilakukan oleh gadis yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

Seulas senyuman muncul dari wajah bundar Neville tatakala Luna memandangnya. Luna hanya balas tersenyum. Dan Neville memperhatikan, senyum Luna kali ini berbeda dengan senyuman-senyuman yang biasa muncul tatakala gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman padanya.

Senyuman Luna kali ini tampak lebih manusiawi dari sebelumnya. Dan Neville merasa bahwa Luna tampak _manis_ dengan senyum manusiawinya. Neville hanya mengangguk membalas senyuman Luna.

Mereka kemudian kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan Neville hanya berusaha menormalkan deburan detak jantung yang berdentum tak karuan di dalam dadanya.

.

Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Neville tahu—hubungan _pertemanannya_ dengan gadis itu berlangsung sangat baik.

Gadis itu makin akrab dengannya dari waktu ke waktu. Neville sering berjalan beriringan dengan gadis itu. Dia sering menceritakan berbagai masalah dan pengalamannya pada gadis itu, dan Neville selalu mengingat setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang bernama Luna tersebut. Entah itu membicarakan ibunya, blibering apalah namanya, snorkack tanduk kisut, nargles, wrackspurt, atau segala macam hal-hal yang berada jauh di ambang batas pikirannya.

Neville setidaknya tahu untuk saat ini, bahwa sang dewi sama menariknya dengan bulan yang menggantung indah di langit malam.

.

Neville benar-benar mengagumi Luna sekarang.

Ketika pemanggilan Laskar Dumbledore pada pengujung tahun ajaran keenamnya, Neville setidaknya tahu bahwa Luna Lovegood masih setia pada Harry Potter, Dumbledore—atau mungkin Neville sendiri.

Neville tahu benar, bahwa Luna adalah sesosok gadis yang benar-benar pemberani. Karena, untuk kedua kalinya, Luna turut serta dalam duel menantang pelahap maut yang mengancam nyawanya.

Dan pada akhir tahun ajaran tersebut, sugesti Neville tentang betapa tegarnya Luna sudah terbuktikan.

Dia adalah sedikit dari orang-orang yang masih memancarkan semangat dan aura anehnya—ketika Dumbledore selesai dikuburkan. Gadis itu selalu menghiburnya, dan secara perlahan-lahan menutup lubang yang menganga di dalam hatinya. Gadis itu selalu meyakinkannya—bahwa setelah kepergian Dumbledore, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Neville selalu mempercayainya. Dia tahu, gadis yang selalu diamatinya—berkata benar. Karena dalam dunia paradoks Neville, Luna-lah yang membuat segala hal menjadi baik-baik saja—semenjak pertemuan singkat mereka di kompartemen kosong Hogwarts Express.

.

Tahun ajaran berikutnya, Neville merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar berantakan.

Hidup mereka semua dipertaruhkan di atas dua kepala penyihir—Lord Voldemort dan tentu saja Harry Potter.

Tetapi Neville tidak terlalu merisaukan semua itu.

Neville mempercayai perkataan Luna, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama ada Luna bersamanya.

Neville sudah tidak merasa takut lagi sekarang. Tidak, bahkan ketika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mencuru pedang Gryffindor. Tidak juga, ketika dirinya disiksa oleh para pelahap maut karena membela sekawanan bocah polos yang tidak berdosa. Tidak juga, bahkan ketika dirinya mengambil alih peran Harry di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Neville akan selalu merasa tenang. Asalkan dewi bulan itu bersamanya, menenangkannya dengan segenap cahaya yang dimiliki oleh sang dewi.

.

Neville Longbottom merasakan sekelumit perasaan khawatir ketika mendapati Luna tidak kembali sehabis libur Natal. Dia selalu menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kemana gerangan perginya sang dewi bulan pelindungnya itu.

Neville merasakan sembilu menancap di dadanya, ketika mengetahui Luna Lovegood ditawan oleh sekelompok pelahap maut.

Setiap hari, Neville hanya bisa melantunkan berbagai macam doa dan permohonan di dalam hatinya, agar Luna baik-baik saja.

Dan rupanya, dewi fortuna mengabulkan keinginannya.

Luna baik-baik saja.

Satu kalimat itu menenangkan hati Neville. Neville selalu percaya bahwa Luna, dengan berbagai macam perilaku anehnya—akan bisa menyelamatkan dirinya.

Dan ketika Luna datang melalui lubang lukisan di kamar kebutuhan, Neville merasa segala macam kekhawatiran dan kegelisahannya disedot keluar bak sumbat wastafel yang dicabut lepas—membiarkan semua genangan airnya keluar.

.

Neville tahu sekali lagi. Saat perang besar telah selesai, Neville sudah mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang diinginkannya semenjak dua tahun lalu.

Akhirnya, dirinya telah memiliki sebuah ruang di hati Luna.

Neville _cukup_ bahagia tatakala mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang sahabat yang disayangi Luna—sama seperti Ginny, Hermione, Ron, dan Harry. Neville bangga akan hal itu.

Neville tahu, meskipun dirinya bukanlah sosok pria yang dicintai oleh gadis itu, dia adalah sosok sahabat yang nyata bagi Luna. Neville juga tahu, Luna ingin memiliki teman dan sahabat yang bisa mengisi ruang kosong di dalam hatinya sedari dulu—dan Neville telah melakukannya. Untuk itulah Neville bangga.

Neville sangat bangga.

.

.

.

Neville sedang duduk sembari menyesapi teh pekat di rumah kaca nomor dua. Dia baru saja berbicang-bincang dengan Profesor Sprout lima menit yang lalu.

Sebentar lagi, dia akan terpilih menjadi profesor herbologi Hogwarts yang baru. Senyuman lebar tak luput dari wajah bundarnya.

Neville mohon pamit pada profesor herbologinya dan mengancingkan jubah cokelat miliknya. Kemudian, dia membiarkan kakinya melangkah pulang ke rumahnya.

Seekor burung hantu putih bertotol hitam, sedang menunggunya di depan pagar. Neville menghampiri burung tersebut, dan mengelus pelan kepala si burung hantu totol. Neville kemudian mengambil secarik surat yang terikat di kaki sang burung hantu. Dia kemudian membiarkan si burung hantu terbang pergi, kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

Neville baru saja akan membuka segel surat yang kelihatan resmi tersebut—ketika suara rintik hujan memasuki indra pendengarannya. Kepala Neville mendongak ke arah jendela dan mendapati hujan sedang mengguyur pekarangan rumahnya.

Hujan musim panas datang dan memenuhi rumah Neville dengan bau khas rerumputan alami.

Neville tersadar, kemudian segera membuka bungkusan surat yang diperuntukkan baginya.

Neville membaca sekilas surat itu, dan tak perlu membaca dua kali untuk mengetahui isi surat tersebut.

Luna, gadis yang selama ini diam-diam sudah mengisi relung hatinya—mengiriminya undangan pernikahannya dengan Rolf Scamander akhir Agustus nanti.

Neville hanya bisa tersenyum, karena sahabat tersayangnya itu sudah memiliki seorang lelaki yang mengisi hati dan hari-hari masa depan Luna.

Neville memejamkan kedua matanya erat, dan membiarkan bau rerumputan memasuki hidungnya. Setidaknya, dulu Neville adalah sahabat Luna—dan sekarang pun _masih_ begitu.

Setidaknya, dulu Luna adalah sesosok orang yang selalu bersamanya. Sekarang, Neville tahu pasti, jika dewi bulan yang selalu diamatinya dari jauh itu akan pergi meninggalkannya, bersamaan dengan derai hujan musim panas bulan Juli.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

A/N: yah, ketemu lagi bersama ulil di ff terbaru ulil.

Ulil tau dosa ulil udah numpuk karena membiarkan ff ulil lainnya terbengkalai. Dan, bukannya ngelanjutin ff itu, ulil malah maksain bikin ff yang rasanya tijel, gaje, dan rada-rada absurd gitu.

Sebenernya, ide awal ff ini adalah karena Neville-Luna adalah salah satu pairing fav ulil, yang sayangnya ga kesampaian karena Luna malah nikah sama Rolf, dan Neville nikah sama Hannah.

Yah, daripada idenya ilang ketiup angin, maka jadilah fic yang tijel macam ini.

Btw, wahai kalian para readers, ulil minta review boleh? Ulil benar-benar menghargai review kalian.

Love u muah muah dari Ulilil Olala :*


End file.
